Not Alone
by Freelance7
Summary: You're never alone. Remember that. *SPOILERS FOR EP 5*


"Remember all the fun we had?"

Silence. She gulped something down. Trying to keep it down.

"I do." She said, briefly smiling to nobody.

"Here…I mean." She muttered. Her shoes dragged in the dirt, back and forth.

The creaking of chains only made the sound of silence more prominent. She took a deep breath, reaching up to grab the chains of the swing she sat in.

"I guess it's funny to see me in a dress huh? I always wanted to see you in a dress…that would've been funny. Punk girl in a dress."

Her hands gripped the chains harder. She released a shaky breath, her eyes turning down at her black dress. At her doe necklace.

"I guess I always thought of the doe as my spirit animal…even before Samuel told me."

The wind blew past her ears, her short hair whipping about. She inhaled deep, trying to push something back down.

"I remember one time I fell off this swing. You were so worried about me. It was like the world was ending…" She bit her lip at that response. "You acted like my mother."

"I…I hope you…found Rachel…up there." She said, looking up at the bright sky and smiling. "I hope you're happy. Wherever you are."

She turned her head back down. "I am happy…I still have…" She felt something hit her skirt. She reached down and wiped her finger around the spot. Bringing it up to her eyesight, her fingertip was moist.

"It…it can't be raining."

Another drop hit her skirt. That's when she realized.

She felt her eyes, feeling a liquid coming out of her eyes.

Her body decided to release all the emotions inside for her.

She put her head in her hands, her shoulders starting to shake. Sounds of sobs escaped from her lips.

"I miss you…I want you back…so much." She lifted her head, looking at the sky. "Why is life so fucking unfair? Why did it have to be you or Arcadia Bay? Why couldn't have been an easy decision? Like…like me or Arcadia Bay…"

The sound of a door sliding opened reached her ears. She turned her head up to see two young people emerging from the house which she was in the backyard of. One was a boy, the other was a girl. Both wearing black. Two of her friends. Good friends.

"Max?" The boy said, eyes in worry. "I couldn't find you inside. Are you okay?"

The girl walked around to Max's back as she shook her head.

"No…no, I am not okay." She managed to croak out, her voice straining near the end.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Max. We are here for you. Like you were there for me."

Max closed her eyes, reaching up to place a hand on the girl's. "Thank you, Kate."

"It's true. We are both here for you. I know I can't understand what Chloe meant to you, but…" She felt the boy grab her hand with care, handling it like it was a precious gem, "…I can try. Whatever you need, I can get."

Her hand squeezed his. "Warren…"

"No need to say anything. Just let it all out."

Max opened her wide blue eyes to see Warren crouched down in front of her, looking at her with great sincerity. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kate, whose smile could light up any child's heart.

She nodded before falling out of the seat and onto Warren, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to cry. He was surprised by the advancement, but not for long. He held her close. She needed a friend close to her. Keep her warm.

Kate walked around the swing set and knelt down, placing a hand on Max's back and rubbing it, comforting her. To help her relax.

"I miss her so much." Max mumbled into Warren's shoulder.

Warren glanced at Kate, who shrugged and gave a small encouraging smile. He returned it and held Max closer. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Eventually, Max pulled her face back, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. Warren grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You okay?"

Max glanced around, looking at the birds flying above. They would've been dead if Chloe was alive. She looked at the sun. That would've been blotted out if Chloe was alive. She looked at Warren. He'd probably be dead if Chloe was alive. Kate too.

And everyone in Arcadia Bay.

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You ready to go back inside?" Kate asked.

Max nodded again. "Yeah."

Warren nodded once before standing up, grabbing Max's hand to help her to her feet. Kate took her other hand. "Let's get back inside, then." She said.

Max looked at Warren, then at Kate, before she nodded. "Let's."

The three friends all walked together into the house, joining the rest of the group gathered. To celebrate Chloe.

Celebrate her vitality. Her rebellious attitude. Her love for people close. Her bad hair dye job. Her smoking habits. All of the things that made her the very special girl that everyone knew.

That everyone loved.

That Max Caulfield loved.

* * *

A/N: The title is somewhat related to the story. But it's mostly for you guys. Just remember that, no matter how lonely you feel in this world, you are never truly alone. There are people with the same problems as you, and they are trying to get through the day just like you and I. Remember that. Remember that someone does care. I care. Please don't hurt yourself.

Remember to leave a review. They are very appreciated and they really do keep me going.

Also, I am doing commissions for fics. 100 words = 1 cent. That means that this fic would've been 9 cents. Message me on tumblr or on FF for more details. Any fandom that I know and I will do any ship.


End file.
